


【大山田】沉溺 end

by pudding_1126



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pudding_1126/pseuds/pudding_1126
Summary: 接前两篇3p 仓受
Kudos: 11





	【大山田】沉溺 end

“yasu今天晚上有空吗，要来我家吗？”丸山在安田走出乐屋前叫住他。

安田停下脚步回头有些疑惑的看着丸山隆平。

“因为最近都没一起嘛” 丸山笑出了酒窝，“大仓也来哦。”

在其他成员看来只是稀松平常的约酒，但安田却从他细长的眼睛里读到了一丝危险的气息。

“我知道了。”安田答应下来。

安田不清楚丸山这个时候约他有什么目的，但他担心大仓，也想趁这个机会解开他们之间说不清道不明的关系。

可这个想法在他踏进丸山的家门那一刻就破灭了。

大仓忠义在敲开丸山家的门之前做了许多心理准备。

虽然丸山嘴上说着只是邀请他来喝酒，但只约他一人，大仓心里清楚的很丸山又要做什么。

他不该来的，所以他不断在心里告诉自己他是被逼无奈才接受了丸山隆平的邀约。

丸山开门开得很快，大仓看见他的脸上洋溢着一如既往明亮的笑容。

见大仓站着不动，丸山把他拉了进来。

桌子上摆好了酒瓶酒杯和下酒菜，好像丸山真的只是想和他一起喝酒一样。

不得不说丸山的感染能力真的很强，大仓不一会儿就放下了心理防备像往常一样两个人说着不着边际的话哈哈大笑。

“小忠笑起来的样子超可爱，我好喜欢。”笑够了丸山突然冒出这么一句话。

听到“喜欢”这个字眼大仓一时僵住了。

如果是以前，大仓这会儿一定笑着吐槽丸山了，可现在不一样，在承受了丸山汹涌的爱意之后，他明白了这句“喜欢”绝对不是在开玩笑。

大仓下意识的后退了，丸山轻笑着拉住大仓的手腕把他拉近了些。

“为什么这副表情？小忠在来之前就应该做好了这样的心理准备了吧。”

丸山盯着大仓饱满的嘴唇吻了上去，舌尖轻轻掠过大仓的唇小心翼翼的撬开他咬紧的牙关。

像是恋人之间一样温柔绵长的吻。

趁着大仓被吻得快要缺氧，丸山把手探进大仓的卫衣里搂住他的腰，指尖扫过腰窝引得大仓全身发抖下意识向前躲避却像是投入丸山的怀抱。

丸山从沙发缝隙中掏出一瓶润滑液，淋在手指上探入大仓的后穴。

后面传来的饱胀感让大仓舒服得眯起了眼。

他太久没发泄过了。自从丸山在厕所侵犯他的那天起，丸山再也没有碰过他。

大仓本应感到庆幸的，但在他深夜自慰的时候，比起脑海中浮现的人是丸山隆平更糟的是他没法高潮了。

于是他终于忍不住把手指伸向后穴，可无论怎样抽插弯曲手指都没法像丸山的手那样让他舒服到颤抖。

丸山轻车熟路的按压到前列腺，大仓把头靠在丸山肩头发出满足的轻叹。

丸山只顾扩张丝毫没有照顾到前面，被快感支配的大仓甚至扭动着腰将自己的分身向丸山身上蹭。

“小忠今天好着急啊。”丸山吻了吻他的颈窝，如大仓所愿的抚上他的分身。

正当大仓快要因为丸山的手指去了的时候，他听到了门铃声。

“章酱，门开着哦。”

门铃声本就让大仓吓得一抖，当他听到丸山波澜不惊的叫出名字时他瞪大了双眼心脏也不受控制的剧烈跳动起来。

“为……什么。”大仓话语刚落丸山就托起他换了位置让他面朝房门。

他看到安田章大走了进来。

安田也是做足了心理准备来的，他设想了会发生的种种，唯独没想到会是这样一种场面。

大仓吐着水的性器和失去手指正欲求不满的开合的后穴完全暴露在眼前，安田看着他衣冠不整的样子完全勃起了。

“欸？为什么……yasu会”大仓下意识合拢双腿想要逃跑。

丸山揽过大仓的大腿让他一塌糊涂的下体更加清晰的暴露在安田的眼前。

丸山下巴靠在大仓的肩上附在他的耳边说：“你看，小忠最喜欢的yasu因为小忠下面忍得很辛苦啊，不帮帮他吗？”

这时丸山撸动起大仓因为惊吓已经有些疲软的性器，因为刚刚高潮被打断重新袭来的快感让大仓越发焦急。

后穴的空虚感充斥着头脑，丸山的指尖扫过马眼加重了大仓的喘息声。

透过镜片他看见安田的眼神炙热得可怕，安田只是直勾勾的盯着他紧缩的后穴，大仓却觉得好似已经被安田侵犯了一样。

丸山伸出舌尖顺着他的耳廓舔舐，另一只手揉起他的胸，手指扫过乳头带来的刺激再一次消磨着大仓的理智。

“嗯…啊……yasu…yasu”大仓忘情的呼唤着自己心上人的名字，渴望他能快点满足自己，帮他从不温不火的快感漩涡中解脱。

安田的喉结动了动，他那仿佛猛兽即将捕食猎物一般凶狠的眼神让大仓感到恐惧又干渴。

自己的性幻想对象正在眼前浪叫着自己的名字，安田没有理由转身而去。

他边解裤链边走近了大仓，丝毫没有迟疑的对着大仓的穴口捅了进去。

太久没被照顾的后穴已经变得有些干涩，撕裂般的疼痛感让大仓尖叫出声甚至感到下体仿佛失去了知觉。

“没想到小忠这么m啊。”大仓听到丸山的声音低头看到自己竟然因为痛觉射出的白浊，羞耻和陌生的快感让大仓脸红到了耳根，还没等他适应，安田便动了起来。

因为高潮和疼痛而紧缩的甬道夹得安田也倒吸了一口凉气，他拍拍大仓圆润的臀瓣示意他放松。

丸山见状把大仓的脸转向自己，咬上正开合吐息的唇，舌头肆意搅动，扫过大仓口中每一处敏感点，他故意发出水声，同时目光落在安田的脸上。

安田显然被挑衅到了，他趁着大仓放松的间隙将整根没入，过粗的阴茎把大仓的后穴撑得不留一丝褶皱，自然打断了正吻得难舍难分的两人。

丸山转而啃咬大仓的颈窝，同时双手揉捏着挺立的乳头。

娇喘声丝毫不被掩饰的从大仓口中吐出，即使安田只是不得章法的在下面抽插，但后穴被撑起的饱胀感和摩擦带来的快感依然一波接着一波。

大仓的分身又一次挺立起来，他的乳头已经红肿得如可口诱人的果实，甚至开始火辣辣的疼，快感与痛感交织带来的刺激快要击溃他最后的一丝理智。

“啊…好大……不要了…yasu”

“唔…maru…maru酱…疼…别再捏了”

“求求…” 

大仓的呻吟声逐渐染上了哭腔，他不停的求饶可不管叫着谁的名字都只能换来更加恶劣的对待。

“嘴上说着不要可这里紧紧的吸着我呢，大仓。”

“因为小忠看起来很喜欢痛的样子啊。”

他不知道他那抹了蜜一般柔软甜美的叫声是如何让安田和丸山更加血脉偾张的。

求饶没起作用，大仓只能试着收缩后穴来催促安田快点结束。

被后穴紧紧吸住的舒爽感让安田险些缴械，他自然觉得那是邀请，于是更加用力的撞击着敏感点，让大仓的口中只能发出破碎的呻吟。

安田射在了里面，被内射的自觉让大仓再一次高潮了。

正当大仓觉得这场荒诞的性爱终于要结束的时候，丸山把他放倒在地毯上，让他以跪趴的姿势面对着安田，同时把三根手指插入了还未完全闭合正流着乳白色精液的穴口。

丸山的手指在里面反复抠挖着，像要把里面的精液一滴不剩的清理出来似的。

不知是有意还是无意的蹭过前列腺，让大仓高潮过后格外敏感的身体止不住的颤抖。

正当大仓觉得双腿无力快要倒下的时候，安田双手拖住了他，他抬头，那根几秒前还插在自己后穴的阴茎正勃起着蹭在自己沾满泪水与汗水的脸上。

阴茎的热度甚至让大仓觉得有些烫，他当然知道安田是什么意思，抬眼对上安田那依然不容拒绝强势的眼神，大仓竟然感到心口一阵悸动。

他刚尝试着伸出舌尖触碰眼前的性器时，不料丸山抽出了手指将自己的阴茎直直插到了底。

“…啊!”

大仓的叫声甚至破了音，丸山的阴茎总能刚刚好碾过大仓的敏感点，刚刚被操开的后穴依然柔软而湿润，紧紧的包裹着丸山的性器。

大仓变了调的呻吟声被安田突然填进口腔的性器硬生生堵了回去，让他只能发出幼猫般的呜咽声。

口腔被填得满满当当让大仓觉得呼吸都变得困难，更何况安田将龟头毫不留情的顶在喉咙口让他止不住的想要干呕。

而丸山在后面动作的频率依然没有减慢，每一次抽插都精准的顶撞在大仓的每一处敏感点。

他顾不上照顾嘴里的性器，只能抓住安田停歇的空隙用力从鼻子汲取着氧气。

安田像是不满大仓的举动，他捏上大仓的鼻子，夺走了他最后的一棵救命稻草。

彻底无法呼吸让大仓感到了恐惧，他下意识缩紧了后穴，惹得丸山倒吸一口凉气。

大仓睁开泪眼朦胧的双眼，可怜的望着安田像是在乞求他。

安田减缓了在大仓口中的肆虐，趁着大仓吸气时挺进口腔深处，感受着大仓的吸吮和颤抖。

大仓不知道这样过了多久，不知什么时候甚至开始习惯了安田动作的频率，学会了如何取悦安田，他伸着舌头努力讨好安田，用湿漉漉的双眼哀求着安田解放他。

丸山以射太多对身体不好为由堵住了大仓的马眼，抓住他的双手压在他的背后，快要被快感逼疯的大仓甚至扭动着腰迎合丸山的撞击。

丸山似乎又在说着什么，可大仓根本听不清，他的双腿已经跪到发麻，只靠安田和丸山的支撑摇摇晃晃。

安田早已松开了他的鼻子，按着大仓的头抵在喉咙射了出来，精液顺着他的嘴角流下，大仓趴在地上止不住的咳嗽干呕。

正当大仓觉得自己的意识快要模糊的时候，丸山放开了他，朝着大仓已经发红的臀瓣拍了上去，同时全数射在大仓的里面。

大仓憋得涨红得性器颤抖着流出最后几滴精液弄脏了身下的地毯。

没有了两人的支撑大仓就这样倒在地面上昏睡了过去。

他意识朦胧间感觉到有人细心为他清理了身体，又有谁拥着他入睡。

早上，村上看到他们三个人一起坐车过来，笑着问：“怎么，终于和好了吗？”

“嗯，多亏了信酱。”丸山依然笑得灿烂，“今天我们也要一起去喝酒，对吧？”

安田笑着应答。

但谁也没注意到大仓红透的耳朵。


End file.
